


Amoi seg‘ ma uns wieder

by werthersechter



Category: Soko Wien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entstanden zu diesem Lied, welches mich immer traurig macht, wenn ich es höre. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpdCZgmSlDg Wörtliche Zitate aus der Serie sind wie immer kursiv gekennzeichnet. <br/>Carl Ribarski und Helmuth Novak geraten in einen Hinterhalt, mit schweren Konsequenzen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoi seg‘ ma uns wieder

Amoi seg ma uns wieder.  
Amoi schau i a von obm zua.  
Auf meine oitn Tag leg i mi dankend nieder  
Und moch für olle Zeitn meine Augen zua.

 

Carl steuerte das Motorboot mit sicherer Hand, während Helmuth durch das Fernglas schaute und die Donau absuchte. Es war eine harte Geburt gewesen, Carl endlich ans Wasser zu gewöhnen und ihn dazu zu bringen, den Bootsführerschein zu machen; als er nach Wien gekommen war, hatte es für ihn keinen schlimmeren Alptraum gegeben als die Verbrecherjagd zu Wasser. Helmuth zog ihn immer noch gerne mit seiner Abneigung auf, aber insgeheim erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, dass er die Triebfeder für Carl gewesen war, diese Phobie doch noch abzulegen und er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Carl hinter dem Steuer eine attraktive Figur machte.

„Hast du gestern zufällig den Film am Oabend g’sehn, mit den zwoa Cops?“, fragte Helmuth als er das Fernglas für einen Moment absetzte und zu Carl hinübersah.

„Nee, ist doch eh immer dasselbe.“

„Na, der war a bisserl anders, der war oarg! Da hat der ane dem andern am Ende vom Film das Leben g’rettet. Der is - in den Schuß hineing‘sprungen.“ 

„Wie hieß der Film?“ 

„Keine Oahnung.“ Helmuth legte eine kurze Denkpause ein, bevor er hinzufügte: „Aber’s is schon stark, oda? Wenn Aner für den Andern sei Leben riskiert?“

„Sag bloß du würdest das nicht auch für mich machen?“

Helmuth setzte erneut sein Fernglas ab und musterte Carl, für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und er konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln. „Oja, sicher.“

Fünf Jahre war Carl nun bei der Soko Donau. Am Anfang hatte es ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, sich an den Neuen, den Piefke zu gewöhnen und sie hatten einige Reibereien gehabt. Hätte ihm jemand gesagt, wie sehr er ihn einmal schätzen würde, Helmuth hätte es nicht geglaubt, und doch – ja, er würde im Ernstfall das Gleiche tun, er würde sich auch für Carl in die Schusslinie begeben, wenn dessen Leben in Gefahr wäre. Eine Aussicht, über den er nicht einmal nachdenken wollte. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf Carls Lippen. 

Dieser lächelte und hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Wofür war der?“ 

„Muss I mi jetzt für jeden Kuss rechtfert’gen, den I dia geb?“

Helmuth hob wieder das Fernglas an, um dem Blick Carls nicht standhalten zu müssen, er wusste nicht, ob er dazu gerade im Stande gewesen wäre. 

//Mei, Helmuth, jetzt wirst’s langsam an sentimentaler Narr…//

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Carl griff nach Helmuth beiger Jacke und zog ihn näher zu sich, mit einer Hand hielt der das Steuer fest, während er mit der anderen das Fernglas aus seinen Händen nahm. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen glaubte Helmuth, dass die Welt für einen Moment aufhören würde, sich zu drehen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper, als er eine Hand auf Carls Hüfte legte und sich mit der anderen an dessen Lederjacke festhielt. Ihre Küsse hatten nichts an Sinnlichkeit verloren, obwohl sie über ihre erste Verliebtheit eigentlich hinaus sein müssten. Der herbe Geruch des anderen nach Leder und dessen Aftershave empfing ihn und er wusste, dass er, egal wo sie sich befanden, zuhause war. Für einen Augenblick hoffte er, dass dieser Moment ewig andauern würde. Heute Abend hatten sie endlich einen freien Tag, nur noch heute Morgen eine Routineuntersuchung und dann würden sie Schluss machen für heute. Vielleicht könnten sie ja essen gehen? Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr bei ihrem Lieblingsitaliener gewesen, und danach könnten sie den Abend bei einem Glas Wein zuhause ausklingen lassen. Schon jetzt freute Helmuth sich, auf den Dienstschluss...

\---

Sie saßen in der Falle. Diese Mistkerle hatten sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und sie waren ahnungslos in diese hineingelaufen. Die alte Fabrikhalle war verlassen und so fernab von Wien, dass nicht einmal Wohlfahrt sie hier würde orten können. Carl hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, dass er das nicht hatte kommen sehen, wo die Falle rückblickend doch so offensichtlich gewesen war. Nun kauerte er mit dem Rücken zur Wand und gezogener Waffe auf dem kalten Betonboden. Sein Blick suchte Helmuths, welcher ebenfalls in der Hocke Deckung hinter einem Container gesucht hatte.

Sie mussten schnellstens aus dieser Mausefalle heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Wunder geschah und es ihren Kollegen doch noch gelingen würde, den Radius so stark einzugrenzen, in welchem sie verschwunden waren, sodass sie bald mit Verstärkung anrücken würden. Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Team ihnen in letzter Sekunde zur Hilfe kam.

Mit den Händen gestikulierte Carl, dass er Helmuth Feuerschutz geben würde, damit dieser weiter vorstoßen konnte. Helmuth kannte ihn lange genug, um sofort zu verstehen und machte sich bereit. Er machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, bevor er seine Waffe entsicherte. 

//Pass auf dich auf!//

Carl schenkte ihm ein schwaches, aber aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er seine Deckung aufgab und auf ihre Gegner feuerte. Sobald der Kugelhagel des Schlagabtausches begann, stürzte Helmuth nach vorne und warf sich hinter die nächste Deckung, jegliche Kratzer ignorierend, die er sich bei diesem Manöver zuzog. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal überleben und aus dieser gottverdammten Halle herauskommen. 

Helmuth brachte sich hinter einem alten Transporter in Deckung, welcher schon lange seine Fahrtüchtigkeit eingebüßt hatte. Im Laufe der Jahre war er Stück für Stück ausgeschlachtet worden war. Schade, es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn sie ein funktionierendes Fluchtfahrzeug gefunden hätten. Schwer atmend duckte Helmuth sich hinter das, was von dem Wagen übrig geblieben war und brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor er Carl bedeutete, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Helmuth eröffnete nun seinerseits das Feuer, damit Carl es ihm gleichtun konnte und sich schnell von einer Deckung zur anderen bewegte, immer in Richtung Ausgang. 

Die Spannung war unerträglich, eine falsche Bewegung, ein Fehler konnte einem von ihnen das Leben kosten. Helmuth spürte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschen, konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag viel zu laut in seinen Ohren hören. 

//Geh, Helmuth, langsam wirst's zu oalt für den Job.//

Dann, endlich, die erleichternden Worte. Durch den Lautsprecher eines Megafons war die Stimme von Otto Dirnberger zu hören: „Achtung, hier spricht die Polizei. Geben's auf und kommen's mit erhobenen Händen raus.“ Helmuth schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und gab seiner Atmung Zeit, sich wieder zu normalisieren. Dem Himmel sei Dank. Auf ihr Team war doch Verlass. 

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte die Spezialeinheit der Polizei die Halle geräumt und ihre Widersacher wurden in Handschellen abgeführt. Carl trat als erster hinaus ins Tageslicht und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit der untergehenden Sonne. Penny, welche die ganze Zeit an vorderster Front mit gezogener Waffe und kugelsicherer Weste mit der Aufschrift Polizei gestanden hatte, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. 

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelte sie und begann leise zu schluchzen. Die Anspannung und die Sorge um ihre Kollegen war einfach zu viel gewesen und nun, da die beiden in Sicherheit waren, fiel alles von der Polizistin ab. Carl schlang seine Arme um sie und strich leicht durch das blonde Haar seiner jungen Kollegin. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Penny!“, sagte er und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Dann ließ er sie los, sodass sie auch Helmuth umarmen konnte, welcher dicht hinter ihm die Halle verlassen hatte. 

„Geh, Penny, du hast uns nit zufällig was zu essen mitgebracht? I sterb' vor Hunger!“ Penny lachte leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid, dafür wurd' die Zeit a bisserl knapp. Aber was halt's ihr davon, wenn ich euch jetzt zum Essen einlad'?!“

Der Vorschlag wurde mit Freuden angenommen. Carl lächelte erleichtert und legte dankbar eine Hand auf Dirnbergers Schulter. Gott sei Dank, sie waren in Sicherheit. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, welch große Sorgen er sich die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte, weniger um sein eigenes Leben als um das seines Partners. In diesem Moment sah er es. Klein und unscheinbar, beinahe unmerklich und doch so gefährlich. Auf Helmuths Brust war ein kleiner, leuchtend roter Punkt zu sehen. In diesem Augenblick überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. 

„Helmuth!!!“

Der Schrei gellte noch nach, als der Schuss fiel. Helmuth sah wie zu Stein erstarrt, wie Carl auf ihn zu rannte und sich zwischen ihn und den Schützen warf. Gleichzeitig kam Bewegung in die Gruppe von Polizeibeamten. Alle zogen ihre Waffen und einige weitere Schüsse fielen. Wie hatten sie den Sniper auf dem Dach nicht bemerken können? Den dumpfen Aufprall, als der Schütze auf dem Boden aufschlug, hörte er schon nicht mehr, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein Carl.

Instinktiv fing er Carl auf, als dieser fiel und ging mit diesem zu Boden. 

„Carl?!“ 

Das weiße Hemd und die Lederjacke, die dieser trug, färbten sich blitzschnell dunkelrot. Blut. Viel zu viel Blut. Seine Hände zitterten, als er hektisch sein Holster von seinen Schultern zerrte und sich das Hemd vom Leib riss, um es auf den blutenden Durchschuss zu pressen. Carl reagierte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei.

„An Notarzt! Schnell!“, hörte er Penny von hinten hören und war dankbar, dass sie sich darum kümmerte, dass Hilfe eintraf.

„Carl? Du musst ruhig bleiben. Hast's gehört? Der Krankenwagen kommt scho. Sieh mi an, Carl!“   
Noch immer strömte das Blut ungehemmt aus der Wunde, ergoss sich nass und klebrig über Helmuths Hände und seine Kleidung. Er musste die Blutung irgendwie zum stoppen bringen, musste dafür sorgen, dass Carl durchhielt, er musste...

Carls Augenlieder flatterten unkontrolliert und seine Stimme war schwach und brüchig.

„Hel...muth...“

Er legte unglaublich schwach eine Hand auf Helmuths und versuchte, seinen Blick zu fokussieren, um diesen anzusehen. 

„I bin hier, Carl! Halt duarch! I bitt di, halt duarch!“ 

Er legte Carls Atmung war schnell und flach, immer wieder fielen seine Augen zu. 

„Nit einschlafen, Carl! Bleib bei mia!“ Helmuth konnte spürte die nackte Panik in sich aufkommen, nicht Carl, alles nur nicht Carl. Er durfte nicht sterben! Wie sollte er weitermachen ohne ihn? Wie sollte er diesen beschissenen Job überstehen, ohne seinen Partner an seiner Seite? Carl war stark, er hatte schon so vieles überstanden, so viele Verletzungen weggesteckt, er würde auch diese hier überstehen. 

Er versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich mit ihm zu sprechen, seine eigene Angst zu unterdrücken, es brachte schließlich nichts, wenn Carl sich unnötig Sorgen machte. Er musste nur durchhalten, bis der Arzt kam! 

„Mach die Augen auf, Carl, du elender Piefke!“ Helmuth gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange.

„...nenn... mich nicht Piefke...“ 

Seine Stimme war unglaublich schwach, aber dennoch war jeder Laut von Carl eine Wohltat. Helmuth lachte leise und hysterisch, er blinzelte um zu verhindern, dass die Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. 

„Dann mach koan Scheiß und bleib bei mir, hoast's gehört? Du wirst's mir heut' nit wegsterben, Carl. Nit hier und nit heut'!“ Helmuth schluchzte leise und unterdrückt, eine Hand drückte noch immer verzweifelt auf die Bauchwunde, während die andere Carls Hand fest umklammert hielt. 

„Du... musst weitermachen, Helmuth.“ Carl unterdrückte erneut einen Schmerzensschrei. „Versprich es mir...“  
„Geh, Carl, was redest's denn da für oan Blödsinn? Wir machen zusammen weiter, du und I. Mir san Partner, scho vergessen?“

Carl schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ver...sprich es mir...“  
Nun rannen doch die Tränen über Helmuths Wangen, er konnte sie nicht wieder stoppen. „Wo bleibt denn dieser b'schissene Doktor?“, schrie er mehr über seine Schulter, als dass er rief. Mit einer Hand strich er sanft durch Carls schulterlange Haare und beugte sich vor, um ihn kurz zu küssen. 

„I versprechs, Carl, I versprechs...“

Carl schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er die Augen schloss. Als der Arzt neben ihm niederkniete, konnte er nur noch den Tod feststellen.   
Danach verschwamm die Realität und wurde zu einem unwirklichen Schleier aus grau und weiß. Helmuth spürte, wie Penny von hinten ihre Arme um ihn schlang, wie ihre heißen Tränen seine Schulter benetzten. Er konnte hören, wie die Sanitäter auf ihn einredeten, dass er Carl loslassen sollte, doch er verstand den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht. Loslassen? Er würde ihn niemals loslassen. Konnte er sich nicht einfach zu ihm legen und warten, bis der Tod so gnädig war, ihn auch zu ereilen? 

„Aber’s is schon stark, oda? Wenn Aner für den Andern sei Leben riskiert?“  
Nein, es war nichts heldenhaftes dabei. Wie sollte sein Partner weitermachen, wie mit dieser grässlichen Lücke in seinem Leben weiterleben? Carl war nicht tot, konnte nicht tot sein. Er schlief doch nur und würde gleich seine Augen wieder öffnen, diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, und ihn mit einem zynischen Spruch auf den Lippen wecken. 

//Bitte, moch die Augen auf, Carl. Sieh mia an.//

Doch er würde seine Augen nicht mehr öffnen. Nie wieder. Mit einem Aufschrei brach Helmuth in sich zusammen.

 

Wie dei Herz aufhört zum Schlogn  
und du aufi zu die Engerl fliagst  
Dann hob ka Angst und loss di anfoch trogn  
Weil es gibt was nach dem Lebm,  
du wirst scho segn.

Amoi seg ma uns wieder.  
Amoi schau i a von obm zua.  
Auf meine oitn Tag leg i mi dankend nieder  
Und moch für olle Zeitn meine Augen zua.


End file.
